Eavesdropping
by FancyStrawberry
Summary: Sheldon often overhears them while he's trying to fall asleep, and he can't stand it, as it makes him think about Penny in a way that he knows he shouldn't. Onesided Shenny.


He could hear them having sex, the all too familiar sounds seeping through the walls of his bedroom, keeping him awake. His eyes snapped open to stare into the darkness as he listened against his will. The noises were always the same. There were heavy moans, low grunts, and occasional laughter. From Penny in particular, there were many muffled curse words and loud cries to a deity.

Sheldon had tried using noise-cancelling headphones in the past, but he'd come to the unfortunate realization that his Vulcan hearing was apparently much more powerful than he'd thought. Even with the headphones pressed against his ears, the sound of Penny's high-pitched moans poured through his skull, swimming in his brain, forever imprinted in his memory. And now, he'd long since given up on attempting to drown out the sounds with his own thoughts. There was no point anymore, as his thoughts always seemed to stray back to one thing anyway.

"Oh_, fuck," _Penny cried breathlessly.

Sheldon's eyes tightened shut as he tried with all his willpower to block out the alluring sound of her voice, but now, with the sound of Penny's heavy pants pounding in his ears, he felt the even more painfully familiar feeling of blood rushing straight to his dick. He tried to ignore it, but it was no use, as he knew it would only be a matter of time before he'd give in to his unrelenting desire, the very desire he'd come to loathe with all his being.

"Ohhh, god,_ yes," _Penny moaned.

A soft groan escaped Sheldon's lips, and his urges took over from there. He slid his hand into his pajama bottoms, wrapping his fingers around his half-hard cock. He stroked himself slowly, running his thumb over the tip of his cock before sliding his palm back down his thickening shaft.

"Mmm, _Leonard."_

Sheldon bolted up in bed, letting out a ragged breath as he fisted his cock with increasing speed. The sound of Penny's passionate cries simultaneously fueled his arousal and his anger. He was angry at the two of them for being so inconsiderate to disturb his sleep cycle night after night with their unnecessarily loud lovemaking. He was angry with Penny, who captivated him in a way that drove him so crazy that he always caved into physical temptation and gratified himself with reckless abandon.

But most of all, he was angry entirely with himself, angry and ashamed that he'd pleasured himself to thoughts of his best friend's girlfriend far too many times than he'd ever care to admit. He was a disgrace, and yet he couldn't stop. His lips parted with a shuddering exhale as he squeezed his cock harder, swiftly pumping his hand up and down his length.

"Penny," he murmured, the pressure in his body mounting, ready to burst. He heard Penny cry out, and his free hand clenched his sheets, his knuckles tight. Sweat broke out over his forehead as he imagined a small, feminine hand with glossy pink fingernails replace his own hand to work his cock. He imagined her seductive voice moaning his name.

"Mmm, _Sheldon."_

With another soft groan, Sheldon convulsed, exploding all over his hand, his warm seed dripping down his fingers. He panted, his heart pounding hard as he came down from the high of his orgasm and was immediately slammed back to reality. He reached for the tissues he kept on his nightstand, wiping off his semen and grimacing at the slimy texture. His cum served as a tangible sign of his own shameful desire, his weakness for indulging in it, and he couldn't bare the sticky feeling of it. He reached for the small bottle of hand sanitizer he also kept on his nightstand, squeezing a generous amount into his palm and rubbing his hands together so briskly that his skin could turn raw.

Still hardly feeling clean at all, he got out of his bed and walked into the hallway. After vigorously scrubbing his hands with liquid soap and too hot water until his hands were red, he finally walked out of the bathroom. He was heading back to his room when Leonard's bedroom door opened, and out walked Penny. She froze when she saw Sheldon, who stopped as well. His eyes burned at the sight of her. She looked stunning, even with her hair a mess.

"Oh, sweetie, did we wake you?"

Part of him wanted to snap at her, to point out the sheer absurdity of her question. Of course they'd woken him up. He was awake now, wasn't he?

For some reason though, whether it was Penny's gentle tone in which she asked the question, or her sympathetic demeanor as she awaited his answer, he found his fiery energy depleted, and he simply nodded in reply.

"I'm really sorry. We'll try to be more quiet next time."

"Thank you," was all he said in return, and he brushed past her, shutting his bedroom door. He got back into bed and drew the covers over his body, now beyond the point of exhaustion. His heart felt heavy in his chest. That wasn't the first time Penny had made that promise, and he knew it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
